<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forty-five days (IwaOi) by kaitycole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982115">forty-five days (IwaOi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole'>kaitycole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa tells Iwaizumi what he would change about the first time they met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forty-five days (IwaOi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa anxiously taps his fingertips against his thighs as the elevator creeps up each story. The first time he made this trip, he didn’t know what to expect. The second time, he had a smile on his face saying that they wouldn’t have to come again. The third time, his face remained as stoic as possible while he fell part on the inside. The tenth time, he had thrown up in the hall bathroom in the middle of meeting with the physician. He’s not sure which trip number this is, he’s lost count, and he’s more and more anxious these days.</p><p>When the elevator stops, the smell of disinfectant washes over him. He lets out a deep sigh before he walks down the long hall, waving to the nurse at the nursing station who he sees regularly. His steps seem to get heavier as he gets closer to Room 304. When he gets to the doorway he feels a cool breeze, he had the window open today.</p><p>The man is sitting on the bed, looking out the opened window. He misses the outside world, it’s been months since he’d left the hospital. Four months to be exact. He doesn’t hear Oikawa walk in nor sit in the chair next to the bed; the man’s mind has drifted off.</p><p>“Iwa-chan.” His voice is soft, gently pulling the man from his thoughts.</p><p>“Hey.” Turning towards his visitor, he gives him a smile.</p><p>“What’s on your mind today?” The doctors told him to act as normal as he could, to try to keep as normal of a routine as he could, but that didn’t make it any less awkward. This isn’t the Iwa-chan he knows, it’s some other one. This man is smaller, his body isn’t as warm, and this man doesn’t give Oikawa a genuine smile anymore.</p><p>He coughs, it turns into a small coughing fit as Oikawa rushes to get him a cup of water. If Oikawa could describe how room 304 makes him feel, it’d be helpless.</p><p>It had started with a persistent cough that Oikawa hadn’t noticed right away. When they first met, Oikawa was in the process of moving back to Japan full-time; his knee finally telling him his volleyball days were over after 7 years on the Argentinean team. Iwaizumi brushed it off, not wanting Oikawa to worry, blaming dust, allergies, a lingering cold on the cough.</p><p>It wasn’t until they moved in together that Oikawa stopped believing the small excuses Iwaizumi blamed on the cough. It wasn’t until Iwaizumi woke him up having a coughing attack and chest pains, that Oikawa started to panic. And it wasn’t until Iwaizumi coughed up blood that Oikawa stopped listening to his excuses and drug him to the hospital: they found a mass in his right lung that night, the same night Oikawa suddenly forgot how to breathe.</p><p>“I was thinking of the first time we met.”</p><p>Oikawa smiles, it was a fond memory of his as well.</p><p>*                      *<br/>
“I don’t know Makki. A blind date, really?”</p><p>“Oh c’mon. What do you have to lose?”</p><p>Oikawa doesn’t have a reason to not do it. In about a month he’d be heading back to Japan for a two-week vacation and he didn’t have anything really planned. He mostly didn’t want to give Hanamaki or Matsukawa any blackmail material.</p><p>He sighs defeatedly, “Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>“Great! I’ll let him know!”</p><p>“Why don’t you just give me his name and number?”</p><p>“That takes away the suspense! Bye Oikawa!” Makki hangs up the phone causing Oikawa to scoff. Such a bundle of irritation that one was. He shakes his head, not entirely sure of what to expect. But for some reason he finds himself looking forward to going home.</p><p>The weeks flew by and before he knows it, Oikawa is waiting outside the café. He was early, knowing if he didn’t leave his parents’ when he did he’d just end up going stir-crazy. Much to his surprise, he sees a spiky haired brunette walking up, stopping on the other side of the café. Oikawa wonders if that’s whose he’s meeting, but doubts it. He glances at his watch, he still had twenty minutes and there’s no way his date would show up that early too, right?</p><p>“Oikawa Toru?”</p><p>He looks up and sees the guy from the other side looking at him. His brown eyes staring into the stranger’s olive-green eyes. He slowly nods his head, taking in the features of the man in front of him.</p><p>“Iwaizumi Hajime.” He reaches out a hand, “Hanamaki set this up.”</p><p>Oikawa finds breathing hard, very hard at this moment. His mouth is completely dry and he can hear the thumping of his racing heart in his ears. His parents taught him that staring was rude, but how could he not? This man, this Iwaizumi Hajime was absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>Oikawa shakes his hand, feeling a warmth he’s never experienced before, “Hi.”</p><p>Iwaizumi smiles with a small laugh, “Hi.”</p><p>After that day, the two were inseparable. It was like they had found the missing piece of themselves, complimenting each other in a way no one else had ever been able to. Prior relationships had always felt hard; with Iwaizumi, it felt easy and with Oikawa, it felt comfortable.</p><p>*                      *<br/>
“Would you change anything?” Iwa asks, pulling the thick blanket tighter around him. Oikawa gets up, closing the window; both pretending that it’s the chill of the outside air that was making him so cold.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Iwaizumi starts to panic; his worries about not being good enough, strong enough, well enough for Oikawa start to weigh him down. When they met, Hanamaki didn’t tell him much about Oikawa, just that they went to high school together and played volleyball. It wasn’t until the awkward first date conversation that he learned just who Oikawa was and started to wonder how he’d measure up.</p><p>Oikawa can already see Iwa’s mind going towards the worse and overthinking, he places a hand on his arm. Iwa looks back to Oikawa seeing the tears pooling in his eyes.</p><p>“If I could, I’d go back to the night Makki called and tell myself to get on a plane that night. I’d go to your apartment immediately and tell you that in 45 days we’d be going on a date and it’d be your last first date. I’d go back because I’m selfish and I want those extra 45 days with you, Hajime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr: kaitycole</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>